Breathe Me
by Candy-M-Winchester
Summary: SLG - Le Prof n'arrive pas à surmonter son renvoi de l'émission. Son "rival" tente de l'aider mais la pilllule est toujours un peu dur à avaler. D'autant que celui-là a des complexes qu'il ne parvient pas à assumer. Arrivera-t-il à se confier au Prof? Peut-être devrait-il demander conseil au Patron? Mais quand le Patron s'en mêle... Prof/Panda, sur fond de Geek/Patron, Prof/?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous,**_  
_**Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma première fanfiction sur Salut Les Geeks ! Je me suis toujours interdit d'en écrire, mais maintenant je ne peux plus résister ! xD**_  
_**Alors, cette fiction sera axé sur le Prof et Maître Panda. Je suppose que vous avez compris qu'il s'agissait d'une relation homosexuelle entre les deux protagonistes, ceux qui n'aime pas, je leur dis juste Bye Bye ! :D**_  
_**De plus, il y aura quelques allusions au « couple » Geek/Patron ! (Car c'est tout de même mon ship préféré de SLG ! )**_

_**Que dire de plus ? Ce ne serait pas drôle si je vous racontais l'histoire ! )**_  
_**Merci beaucoup, Kindred Spirit pour m'avoir aidé sur cette fiction car oui, j'ai piqué beaucoup de ce que nous avons écrit ensemble.**_

_**Enfin, les personnages de SLG et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas xD (C'est bien dommage xD)**_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !**_

_**Review ?**_

* * *

_J'ai toujours cru que mon savoir,  
Apportait à l'émission sa part de gloire  
Chaque fois, ton sourire me confirmait que mes mots étaient tout ce que tu souhaitais.  
Mais la vérité éclate, telle une blessure écarlate  
Qui vient entacher ma blouse immaculée  
Mes connaissance n'arrivent pas à expliquer à quel moment les choses ont dérapé._

Mathieu avait été sincère et doux lorsqu'il avait annoncé au scientifique que sa chronique allait être remplacée. Ce devait être pour cela que Le Prof n'avait pas réussi à dire un seul mot pour défendre sa place. Il était resté interdit tandis que tous les autres s'agitaient pour féliciter Maître Panda de sa « promotion ». L'intellectuel, impuissant, était partit s'enfermer dans son laboratoire avec l'intention de ne plus jamais en sortir…

_Mais dès à présent je sens mon corps sombrer au plus profond de ton âme  
Tel une pensée brisée que l'on voudrait oublier  
Parviendras-tu à combler le vide que je vais laisser auprès de toi ?_

Les jours s'enchainaient avec une lenteur déconcertante. Le Prof ne sortait de son laboratoire qu'aux heures de repas. Le soir, il sortait extrêmement tard de son antre pour rejoindre sa chambre qu'il quittait très tôt le matin.  
Il semble inutile de préciser que les temps de repas étaient les plus insurmontables pour le scientifique. Il se forçait tant bien que mal à avaler quelque chose en voyant le regard inquiet de son ancien collègue Geek. Mais il était rapidement écœuré lorsqu'il entendait ses colocataires parler des prochains épisodes qu'ils auraient à tourner.  
« Prof ? »  
La voix de son Créateur sortit le scientifique de ses pensées. Il leva doucement le regard de son assiette pour les poser sur Mathieu.  
« Tu planes ou quoi ? Se moqua l'interlocuteur. Ca fait cinq minutes que je te parle.  
\- Excuse-moi, Mathieu, bégaya l'homme en remettant doucement ses lunettes en place. Tu disais ?  
\- Je disais que j'aurais besoin de toi pour le prochain épisode, sourit le Youtuber en avalant une autre bouchée de lasagnes. »  
Le scientifique resta quelques secondes silencieux, incertain d'avoir bien entendu. Il comprit que son audition ne lui faisait pas défaut quand il vit le sourire amical de tous ses « amis ». Son remplaçant avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Une sorte d'espoir peut-être. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais seulement un soupir la traversa. Puis, il se leva avant d'articuler deux simples mots, tranchants comme des rasoirs.  
« Je refuse. »  
Il s'était éclipsé avec une rapidité telle que son Créateur avait seulement eu le temps de se lever en l'appelant.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda la plus jeune des personnalités de sa petite voix.  
\- Maintenant je vais le ramener par la peau des fesses pour qu'il s'explique ! Ragea Mathieu en débarrassant la table.  
\- Ça sert à rien, Gamin ! Tu vois bien qu'il en veut pas de ton p'tit boulot merdique, nargua le Patron en s'allumant une cigarette.  
\- La ferme, on t'a rien demandé à toi, grogna de nouveau le Créateur de la maison.  
\- Je vais lui parler, proposa l'ursidé avant de se lever de sa chaise.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Panda, murmura le jeune Geek. Après tout, c'est toi qui lui a pris sa place. »  
L'enfant reçu un regard noir pour seule réponse puis Maître Panda disparu dans les escaliers.

_Nous y voilà...  
Dans les tréfonds de ton âme...  
Les semaines passent et pourtant...  
__Tu n'as pas fait appel à moi._

Le Panda resta de longues minutes devant la porte du laboratoire de son prédécesseur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit quelques suffocations qu'il décida de toquer et d'entrer sans attendre l'accord qui ne serait sûrement jamais donné. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette salle aux murs immaculés. Bizarrement, il se sentit bien dans cet espace désordonné à l'image de la personnalité la plus intelligente des Sommet. Il avança dans la pièce, se perdant entre les étagères emplit de livres et de fioles plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler son colocataire mais la referma en entendant les soupirs de plus en plus forts. Puis, il arriva près du Prof. L'homme était là, assit à son fauteuil, la tête reposant sur ses bras, affalé sur son bureau. Le Panda voyait son dos trembler sous les probables sanglots.  
Incertain, il approcha sa main de son prédécesseur et la posa sur sa frêle épaule. Le scientifique sursauta brusquement avant de se retourner d'un pas vif, se relevant dans un même mouvement. L'ursidé recula d'un pas en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il fût soudainement subjugué par le sentiment qui était gravé sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. S'il devait mettre un mot dessus, ce serait probablement « désespoir ». C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua tous le désordre sur le sol, il en déduit que son collègue avait tout jeté dans une manifestation de rage.  
« Maître ? »  
La voix du Prof était légèrement éraillée par les pleurs qu'il avait eus plus tôt. L'homme s'était vivement retourné face à son bureau pour ne pas montrer son triste visage à son « rival ». Mais l'animal pouvait toujours le voir dans le miroir qui était disposé face à son plan de travail. Le Panda sentit ses doigts trembler, il ne savait que faire, se sentant impuissant, et Dieu seul savait à quel point il détestait cela !  
« Vous vouliez me parler peut-être ? Demanda le Prof d'une voix un petit peu plus assurée. »  
L'ursidé sentit son cœur se tordre sous le regard distant que lui lançait le reflet de son vis-à-vis. Il sentit une haine soudaine naître pour ce miroir.  
« Professeur, commença-t-il, je voulais seulement savoir…  
\- Si c'est Mathieu qui vous envoie, le coupa la voix cassante du Prof, veuillez quitter ce laboratoire et lui dire que je n'ai pas besoin d'une peluche qui ferait peur à n'importe quel enfant sain d'esprit. Merci bien. »  
Le scientifique sentit son cœur se fendre légèrement sous ses propres mots, bien trop dur à son goût, mais il était trop en colère. L'homme-panda quant à lui ne put rien dire de plus. Il baissa les yeux en sentant le regard transperçant de son interlocuteur dans la réflexion du miroir.  
« Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit l'ursidé alors qu'un pauvre sourire ornait son visage. Peut-être que vous ne me croiriez pas mais… Je vous aime bien, Professeur. Vous êtes sûrement la personne la plus intelligente qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir… Volé votre place. Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ma faute. »  
Il releva les yeux et les planta dans le regard miroitant du Prof.  
« Ne gâchez pas votre chance. »  
Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la salle. Il referma doucement la porte et resta contre en posant une main sur son cœur. Il palpitait à une vitesse incroyable. L'ursidé aurait voulu demander à son collègue ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il avait cette sensation incroyable lorsque le Prof allait mal ? Pourquoi s'était-il senti obligé de supplier Mathieu pour faire apparaître le Prof dans un nouvel épisode ? Pourquoi cela était-il si important pour lui ? Il regarda ses mains trembler et soupira, espérant que ses conseils soient entendus.

_Je comprends, dans ce lieu glacé  
Que ma science infuse ne peut plus me sauver  
Je parviens alors à discerner la voix de  
Ce Panda qui semble te combler_

* * *

**_Donc, ceci était le Prologue!  
Le prochain chapitre va arriver trèèèèès vite! Je suis en train de l'écrire en fait. Je tenais à préciser que cette fiction ne s'étendra pas sur des milliers de chapitres. Au maximum 5 qui seront bien plus longs que celui-ci qui n'est qu'un Prologue._**

**_Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira. :3_**

**_Review?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone !  
Premièrement, la chanson utilisée pour le chapitre précédent est l'excellente chanson de AngelMJ « La disparition du Prof ».  
Donc, voici le second chapitre, qui est en fait le premier vu que le premier était le prologue… BREF !  
Ce chapitre est bien plus long et j'espère satisfera votre curiosité.  
Merci encore à Kindred Spirit pour l'aide et l'inspiration.  
Bonne lecture )  
Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Deponia :Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! Maître Panda a bien entendu supplié Matthieu, puisque *spoiler* il aime le Prof à la folie. xD J'aime particulièrement ta formule de politesse et sache que je te rend la pareille ! )**

**Narcissa-Noir84 : Hello, très chère ! Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction n'est pas très longue et qu'il y aura donc très peu de Patron/Geek. Cependant, c'est mon ship préféré dans SLG et je compte pas leur consacré un chapitre (Lemon en vue évidemment) ! J'espère bien que tu apprécieras la suite !**

* * *

**Be my Friend.**

Maître Panda avait passé des jours entiers à s'interroger sur l'origine de ses sensations nouvelles qui le traversaient mais il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence. Bien entendu, cela faisait des mois qu'il le savait mais l'avouer était autre chose. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, ni comment il en était arrivé là… Peu importait à présent, le scientifique le détestait depuis le début de la saison 4 de l'émission de Mathieu. Si seulement leur créateur n'avait fait qu'ajouter l'Instant Panda au reste de l'émission mais non, il avait supprimé la Science Infuse, il avait retiré sa raison d'être au Prof. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cela aurait été trop lourd avec un épisode comportant les deux. L'ursidé se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de pensée des méchancetés à l'égard de son Créateur. Après tout, Mathieu n'était pas responsable non plus, Salut Les Geeks évoluait et c'était tout à fait normal… Mais il sentait encore cette culpabilité croître au fur et à mesure des jours.

« Panda ! » Entendit-il dans les escaliers.

L'interpelé sortit de son antre et descendit dans le salon pour rejoindre le Youtuber qui l'avait appelé.

« Un problème, Math… ? » Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il vit son prédécesseur tourner devant la caméra.

Il ne parvint pas à détacher son regard du Prof qui répondait à une interrogation des plus compliqué, du moins, il le supposait. Mathieu vint auprès de l'ursidé en lui offrant un doux sourire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, Panda, souffla-t-il sincèrement. Mais merci, vieux ! Ça l'a convaincu. »

Le Maître chanteur resta interdit, son regard se glissant sur les mains mobiles du scientifique. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter lorsqu'il partait dans de grandes explications. Le cœur de l'ursidé s'emballa de nouveau et dans une grimace, il fit demi-tour pour se réfugier dans sa paisible chambre. Peut-être devrait-il voir les choses en face ? Il avait toujours eu ce sentiment envers le Prof, depuis qu'il était « né », depuis que la voix du scientifique était parvenue à ses oreilles. Sa voix était spécifique, tout comme celle du Hippie, du Patron ou du Geek. Seul le chanteur avait une voix semblable à celle de Mathieu et cela le rendait légèrement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir sa propre voix ? Comme les autres… Il était tellement différent de tous les autres… Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Quelle heure était-il ? Bientôt dix-sept heures. L'ursidé se décida à redescendre et vit non sans surprise que le Prof et Mathieu avait déjà terminé. Le salon était vide. Il se dirigea à la cuisine pour se préparer un thé et croisa la personnalité la plus sombre de la maison. Il grimaça légèrement à l'idée de devoir converser avec lui.

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut la peluche ? Que je lui fasse la toilette ? Je peux commencer maintenant si tu veux ! Taquina la voix grave du criminel.  
\- Tu es si désespéré que ça, mon pauvre Patron, que tu te sens obligé de me séduire ? Répondit le Panda ironiquement alors qu'il secouait la tête en signe de désolation.  
\- Avoue que ça te plairait, gamin ! Sourit le Patron de plus belle.  
\- Tu me désoles, soupira l'ursidé en se servant une tasse d'eau brûlante.  
\- Allez, je vois bien que t'es en manque, ronronna le criminel en buvant une gorgée de bière. Je pourrais te donner un coup de main dans tes petits jeux en solitaires.  
\- Lâche-moi la grappe, ok ? Répliqua le Panda avec patience. »

Il trempa un sachet de thé dans sa tasse et commença à remuer le liquide en s'asseyant face à son interlocuteur. Il souffla doucement pour refroidir la boisson qui infusait un parfum délicieux. Puis il leva les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un regard des plus taquins posé sur lui, le sourire qui était fiché sur le visage du Patron ne l'était pas moins d'ailleurs. Il pencha la tête en signe d'interrogation et bût une gorgée de thé.

« Comment va ce cher Prof ? S'enquit le Patron, la voix emplie de sous-entendu.  
\- Bien, je suppose. Pourquoi ne pas lui demander toi-même ? Répliqua l'ursidé après avoir déglutit avec agacement.  
\- Quelque chose te dérange, la peluche ? Continua l'homme alors qu'un sourire mesquin ne quittait plus son visage.  
\- Quand bien même cela serait vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me confierais à toi, gronda le Panda en buvant une autre gorgée, manquant de se brûler.  
\- Fais comme tu veux, j'en ai rien à taper, moi. »

Sur ces mots, le criminel se leva et partit dans le salon. L'hybride resta quelques secondes, seul, devant sa tasse puis il se redressa brusquement pour rejoindre son collègue.

« Attends, j'ai…, murmura-t-il, incertain. J'ai besoin d'un conseil. »

Il se sentit soudainement idiot de demander ça à l'homme le plus obsédé du monde mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement à cet instant. Les sentiments qui le traversaient lui pesaient trop et il devait en parler.

« Dis-moi tout, gamin ! Exigea le Patron avec un rictus dont lui seul avait le secret.  
\- Si tu dis un mot à qui que ce soit, je te jure que je préviens Mathieu sur tes petites visites nocturnes dans la chambre du Geek, murmura le Panda dans l'espoir de ne recevoir aucune humiliation. »

La réaction de l'homme en noir, surpris légèrement l'ursidé. Il sentit une main agrippé le col de son Kigurumi avant d'être violemment plaqué contre le mur.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Sa question était plus un grognement qu'une véritable interrogation. Le Patron avait-il peur d'être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était peu probable.

« Peu importe, souffla le Panda. Si Mathieu l'apprend, tu risques fortement de…  
\- Ta gueule, gronda le criminel. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, boule de poils ?  
\- C'est à propos de…, commença l'ursidé avant de baisser le regard. Comment tu fais pour dire à quelqu'un qu'il t'intéresse ? »

La prise sur son col se relâcha immédiatement alors que le Patron haussa un sourcil avec une pointe d'amusement.

« Tu veux te faire le Prof, c'est ça ? S'enquit-il avec un rictus entendu.  
\- Non ! Pas du tout ! S'offusqua le chanteur en rougissant.  
\- Bien sûr… Soupira le Patron en tirant sur sa cigarette. Et tu veux quoi ? Un cours de travaux pratiques ?  
\- Laisse tomber, grommela le Panda, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé conseil. »

A ces mots, il se dirigea vers les escaliers avant d'être arrêté par le criminel.

« Surprends-le, Gamin, conseilla-t-il. Les scientifiques sont plutôt curieux non ? La surprise ça les excite. Tu peux me croire, c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à me faire mon prof de fac. En fait, il avait une de ces… »

La Maître s'enfuit rapidement avant d'entendre trop de détails salaces sur la vie de son collègue. Bizarrement, cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela. Mais peut-être que ce conseil lui serait d'un grand secours.  
Il inspira doucement avant de descendre les premières marches menant au laboratoire.  
Son estomac se broyait au fur et à mesure qu'il dévalait l'escalier. Peut-être devait-il faire demi-tour ? Mais avant qu'il n'en ait l'idée, il se retrouvait à l'intérieur du laboratoire, poussé par son instinct.

Il déglutit difficilement, faisant quelques pas silencieux. Puis, il constata que son collègue ne l'avait pas remarqué, ni même entendu rentrer. Il retint un soupir d'apaisement et voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes devant cette opportunité mais ses yeux s'égarèrent dans le reflet du miroir face à lui. Son ami scientifique était penché sur un livre d'astrophysique, concentré dans des recherches que lui seul semblait pouvoir comprendre. L'animal avança prudemment, mais il fût persuadé à cet instant qu'il aurait pu faire tout le vacarme du monde sans que le Prof ne se détache de son œuvre. Lorsqu'il arriva tout près de lui et que l'odeur de son ainé effleura ses sens, il se sentit apaiser. Pourtant, un autre sentiment vint à nouveau étouffer ses poumons. Un désir sans nom.  
D'une main vive mais délicate, il retira les lunettes de son vis-à-vis et profita de son instant de surprise pour poser son autre main sur ses yeux. Il s'avança et sentit une chaleur s'insinuer en lui lorsque son torse se plaqua contre le dos du scientifique. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se retourne, il voulait simplement le surprendre, non ? Son prédécesseur eut un léger sursaut en seule réponse et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour protester.

« Qui est-ce ? S'enquit le Panda dans un murmure à l'oreille de celui-ci. »

Il avait susurré d'une voix légèrement plus grave dans l'espoir que le scientifique ne le reconnaisse pas à sa voix. L'homme fût surpris par cette soudaine approche, il leva doucement les mains pour tenter d'attraper le bras de son assaillant.

« Ne trichons pas, Professeur, proposa l'ursidé sur le même ton. »

Le scientifique eût un léger pouffement de rire et laissa ses mains retomber le long de son corps. L'hybride en fût surpris. Pourquoi riait-il ? Ce n'était pas que ce son lui déplaisait, bien au contraire, mais cela était plus qu'étonnant.

« Et bien, je dirais qu'il s'agit de vous, Maître Panda, sourit le Prof sans aucun doute. »

L'ursidé se demanda soudainement ce qu'il avait fait de travers et ce fût sans surprise qu'il laissa échapper un simple : « Mais, comment… ? »  
Le scientifique se sentit ravi de cette incompréhension.

« N'oubliez pas, mon jeune ami, que j'ai la science infuse, fanfaronna-t-il alors que ses yeux étaient toujours couverts de la main de l'animal. »

Bien sûr, il n'avouerait jamais que le Panda était le seul à l'appeler ainsi, les autres se contentaient de balayer son nom par un diminutif des plus irritable : « Prof ».  
Il entendit le rire de son collègue au creux de son oreille et il frémit doucement.

« C'est vrai, sourit le chanteur dans un murmure. Alors vous auriez peut-être une solution à mon problème ?  
\- Je serais ravi de pouvoir vous aider, Maître, répondit le scientifique en posant sa main sur celle qui couvrait son regard. »

Le Panda fit doucement glisser sa main sur la joue du Professeur avant d'effleurer son cou. Il fût satisfait de sentir l'homme frémir sous ses griffes.

« Je sens quelque chose… de très troublant, murmura-t-il doucement. Il y a des frissons qui me parcourent lorsque votre regard se pose sur moi… »

Son souffle brûlait agréablement l'oreille du scientifique alors que celui-ci retenait sa respiration. L'ursidé descendit sa main sur le ventre de l'homme avec une délectable lenteur.

« Une douleur me broie le ventre lorsque vous hurler au désespoir, finit-il par dire en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Expliquez-moi pourquoi. »

Le Prof sentit un baiser caresser sa nuque et il en frémit de désir. Il était loin de se douter des sentiments de son remplaçant. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais fais attention à l'oreille attentive, ni même aux regards soucieux du Maître chanteur. Il n'avait même jamais fais attention à ses propres émotions. Mais à cet instant, entre les griffes de l'animal, il se sentait si bien, si désirable et si important. Il laissa doucement basculer sa tête à l'avant pour dégager sa nuque, profitant de la douceur des lèvres de l'ursidé.

« Il semblerait que j'ignore ce qui vous arrive, Maître, soufflait-il doucement. Mais, je dois vous avouer que je souffre du même mal.  
\- Vraiment ? S'enquit le Panda en posant de doux baiser dans la nuque exposée de son prédécesseur. Dîtes-moi, qui est l'objet de votre « mal » ?  
\- Un Maître Chanteur, murmura le Prof. Ma science infuse ne saurait expliquer sa délicieuse voix. »

L'ursidé eût un sourire tendre avant de reposer sa main sur les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Il tira légèrement la tête du scientifique pour la plaquer contre son épaule et revint murmurer au creux de son oreille, fredonnant doucement une chanson qu'il aimait beaucoup.

_**Be my friend, hold me**__  
__Sois mon ami, tiens-moi__  
__**Wrap me up, unfold me**__  
__Enveloppe-moi, grandis-moi__  
__**I am small, I'm needy**__  
__Je suis faible, j'ai besoin d'affection__  
__**Warm me up, and breathe me**_  
_Réchauffe-moi, et respire-moi_

Le Professeur écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise mais il ne vit que l'obscurité sous les doigts de l'animal. Il tenta alors de se retourner pour profiter du visage tendre de son chanteur mais la réponse se fit instantanément. Un bandeau sombre vint se poser sur son regard et il sentit un nœud se former à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Bandez-moi les yeux, mais laissez-moi vous faire face, demanda-t-il doucement. J'aimerais sentir votre regard, votre souffle… »

Le Panda ne pût s'empêcher de sourire avant de doucement retourner le Professeur face à lui. Il le scruta longuement, détaillant chaque partie du visage découvert de son prédécesseur. Il glissa une main sur la joue du Prof et caressa légèrement sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce. Ne pouvant résister d'avantage, il approcha lentement, laissant son souffle effleurer la bouche du scientifique.

« Mon souffle ? Murmura-t-il. Comme cela ? »

Les lèvres du professeur tremblèrent d'impatiences tandis qu'il bégayait une affirmation. Il leva une main timide et chercha le visage du Panda dans le vide, il parvint à caresser sa joue dans un effleurement. Il voulait entendre cette voix délicieuse chanter de nouveau pour lui. Mais il n'eut même pas le besoin d'en faire la demande.

_**Be my friend, hold me**__  
__Sois mon ami, tiens-moi__  
__**Wrap me up, unfold me**__  
__Enveloppe-moi, grandis-moi__  
__**I am small, I'm needy**__  
__Je suis faible, j'ai besoin d'affection_

Le cœur du Professeur rata un battement avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'animal. Le Maître chanteur sentit son désir augmenter à nouveau, il approfondi le baiser, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres gourmandes du scientifique. A bout de souffle, il en vint à rompre leur échange.

« La chanson ne vous plaisait pas ? Nargua-t-il gentiment.  
\- Bien au contraire, susurra l'intellectuel. J'aimerais en dévorer chaque mot.  
\- Et moi, je souhaite dévorer chaque parcelle de votre corps, Professeur. Murmura l'ursidé alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur les épaules du scientifique, retirant doucement sa blouse. »

Le Professeur eût un geste lent afin de retirer son bandeau mais il fût arrêter par une douce prise. Il se sentit défaillir lorsqu'un murmure s'insinua au creux de son oreille.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous attacher les mains, Professeur. »  
Il rougit brusquement et bégaya quelques secondes, son cœur accélérant entre le désir et la surprise.  
« J'aimerais voir vos yeux, Maître, demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine. »

Le chanteur se sentit hésiter, il y avait une raison pour laquelle il refusait de faire face au Prof, une raison qui expliquait pourquoi il ne voulait pas croiser son regard directement. Et cette cause le rongeait de l'intérieur. Avec délicatesse et une fausse assurance, il retourna le scientifique contre son bureau et revint se plaquer contre son dos, défaisant lentement le ruban qui lui barrait la vue. Il se pencha doucement à son oreille.

« Dommage, vous étiez très attrayant ainsi exposé. »  
Le Professeur écarquilla les yeux et observa ses mains qui étaient posées sur le bureau. Elles tremblaient d'un désir délectable.  
« Mais je ne peux toujours pas… »

Il fût coupé dans sa phrase lorsque deux doigts lui relevèrent doucement la tête. Le scientifique pût contempler les yeux de son nouvel amant à travers le reflet du miroir. Il se sentit frissonner sous l'intensité du regard brûlant qui le scrutait. Peut-être avait-il parlé trop vite. Le Maître chanteur déboutonna sa chemise avec une lenteur délectable, effleurant la peau laiteuse du scientifique du bout de ses griffes. Le Professeur se surpris à trembler de désir, sa main glissant à l'arrière de sa tête pour agripper la capuche de l'Ursidé alors que celui-ci mordillait la nuque de son presque amant. Leurs regards n'avaient de cesse de se croiser dans la glace argentée qui leur faisait face et même lorsque le détenteur de la science infuse baissait la tête pour libérer l'accès à sa peau nue, il finissait toujours par la redresser dans l'espoir de voir les pupilles insatiables du Panda.  
Il sembla se passer une éternité avant que l'Ursidé ne décide de descendre ses mains au pantalon du scientifique. Il le déboutonna doucement, avant de remonter ses doigts sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement de frustration.

« Maître, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue d'appréhension. Cessez de jouer, je vous prie. »

Le Panda eût un sourire éclatant, bercé par une joyeuse surprise. Il tira doucement sur la chemise du Professeur, la descendant sur ses épaules, ses avant-bras, puis ses coudes avant d'atteindre les poignets. Là, il tira sur le tissu, non pas pour le retirer mais bien pour resserrer sa prise, liant les mains de son amant entre elles.

« Maître ? S'enquit la voix légèrement inquiète du plus intelligent des Sommet. »

Le chanteur enserra doucement sa taille dans une étreinte rassurante, sa langue dansant doucement sur l'épaule de son prédécesseur. L'homme tremblait fébrilement d'un désir presque palpable, entre ses doigts. L'Ursidé le serrait un peu plus contre lui, sa main glissant sur l'érection grandissante du Prof. Il aurait voulu lui donner plus, il aurait voulu s'offrir entièrement… Si seulement il avait pu…  
Ses doigts joueurs libérèrent l'objet de ses convoitises, écartant les vêtements de son amant d'une traite. Le Professeur était devenu écarlate sous la gêne, attendrissant le regard de son chanteur. Là, l'Ursidé commença à le caresser dans un geste languissant de va et viens. Il se délectait des gémissements étouffés de son prisonnier et de l'agitation des mains emprisonnées qui agrippaient son Kigurumi sur son ventre. Sa langue parcourut la peau blanche du Professeur, embrassant chaque parcelle de son dos quand il ne les mordillait pas. Le scientifique l'appela dans un couinement erratique alors que sa main s'activait plus vite sur le membre douloureux de désir. Il sentit le corps de son amant se cambrer contre lui alors qu'un gémissement rauque franchit les lèvres roses et tremblantes du détenteur de la science infuse. Le liquide brûlant qui s'écoulait sur ses doigts lui confirma que son amant avait atteint le paroxysme du plaisir.  
La tête du Professeur reposait sur son épaule alors que sa respiration anarchique tentait de se calmer pour murmurer le prénom du chanteur d'une voix chaude et satisfaite.  
Maître Panda embrassa doucement la tempe du Prof, essuyant sa main souillée dans quelques mouchoirs qui trainaient sur le bureau du scientifique fou. Il en fit de même avec le membre apaisé du Professeur. Enfin, il retourna son amant face à lui et avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, ses lèvres furent prisonnières de la bouche exigeante de son prédécesseur. Le Panda recula doucement, à contre cœur, sentant que la langue du scientifique devenait trop entreprenante. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur son visage.

« Vous ai-je comblé, Professeur ? S'enquit-il en remarquant le regard embrumé du scientifique.  
\- Pourriez-vous me libérer ? Bégaya son vis-à-vis en hochant frénétiquement la tête. »

L'Ursidé s'approcha doucement, enlaçant l'intellectuel, il défit lentement le nœud et sentit deux mains se poser vivement sur son torse. Il eût un pouffement de rire désolé avant d'embrasser tendrement la joue du Professeur, il retint cependant les doigts trop audacieux.

« Reposez-vous, mon doux Professeur, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son amant.  
\- Mais vous… Tenta la voix essoufflée du scientifique.  
\- Je saurais patienter, le coupa l'Ursidé avant de l'attirer dans un tendre baiser. »

L'agitation de l'instant ne leur avait pas permis d'entendre la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir. Ils ne se seraient jamais douté qu'un habitant de la maison était entré depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ni même que celui-ci les avait observé avec un amusement plus que palpable. L'homme en costume noir sortit du laboratoire sans un bruit avant de monter à l'étage, ne pouvant retenir un éclat de rire. Le Hippie qui était affalé sur le canapé le regarda d'un air curieux.

« Dis, tu savais que la peluche était impuissante ? Sourit l'obsédé de la maison en retenant un autre gloussement »

Le drogué haussa les épaules.

« C'est un mec sympa, conclut-il simplement. »

Le Patron lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, tentant de comprendre le raisonnement du bouffeur de soja mais il abandonna en s'allumant une cigarette. Il se sentait toujours furieux de la révélation du Panda. Comment cette boule de poil était au courant pour lui et le gamin ? Il grogna en tirant plus fort sur sa cigarette. Le Panda n'avait pas révélé son impuissance au Prof, mais le Patron l'avait compris en voyant cette petite scène dans le laboratoire. Peut-être que ce détail serait utile à sa petite vengeance personnelle… Oh oui, tout était clair à présent… Son plan se dessinait plus précisément dans sa tête alors que l'homme en kigurumi remontait du laboratoire.

« Ca va, Patron ? Demanda la peluche dans un sourire.  
\- On ne peut mieux, boule de poils. On ne peut vraiment pas mieux. Nargua l'homme en noir avant d'écraser le reste de nicotine dans un cendrier. »

Dans un rire sombre, il quitta la pièce. Le kigurumi serait à la mode ce mois-ci. Il en était certain.

* * *

_**Voilààààà! La chanson est Breathe Me de Sia, d'où le nom de la Fiction. **_  
_**Le prochain chapitre sera axé sur Le Patron et Le Geek. :D **_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour mes amours!  
**_Oui, mes amours, parce que je suis tellement heureuse de poster un nouveau chapitre sur cette fiction. Désolée pour cette longue absence, j'ai eu quelques problèmes (et c'est un euphémisme)! Bref! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour ce troisième chapitre qui est basé sur Le Patron et Le Geek.  
Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps!_

_Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu et la chanson est "Whore" de In this moment. Le titre vient de la chanson Bedroom Hymns de Florence and the Machine. Je vous conseille les deux pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance de ce chapitre!_

_Bisous!_

_Reviews?_

**Bedroom Hymns**.

L'obscurité était tombée depuis de longues heures déjà. Le plus jeune des Sommet s'était endormi, s'attendant à être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Pourtant, lorsque la lune fût haute dans le ciel et qu'elle l'éveilla, le Geek se rendit compte qu'aucun monstre n'avait pénétré dans sa chambre. L'antre était silencieux et froid.

Le jeune homme se blottit contre sa peluche de Pikachu et attendit, persuadé que le fruit de ses cauchemars ne tarderait plus à arriver. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien le mercredi soir qu'il venait. Il ne se passait jamais rien de très violent. Une main baladeuse, quelques gémissements, et plusieurs promesses insensées…

« Un jour, c'est toi qui viendra frapper à ma porte, gamin. »

Il frissonna doucement à ce souvenir, glissant sa main sur son ventre jusqu'à arriver en dessous de sa ceinture imaginaire. Il émit un couinement de frustration en constatant que son organe viril se remémorait la semaine passée. Il aurait pu s'en occuper lui-même… Il le faisait parfois mais c'était différent… C'était mercredi. Et depuis quelques semaines déjà, le mercredi n'appartenait plus à ses fines mains d'adolescent. Il secoua la tête, se refusant d'avoir une telle pensée. Depuis quand était-il d'accord avec ça de toutes manières ? L'homme était trop brutal, sauvage et autoritaire. Il le terrifiait. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait lui offrir ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure de son temps ?

Il leva doucement la tête pour regarder son réveil au couleur de l'un de ses héros préférés, « Iron Man ». Deux heures et quarante-sept minutes. L'homme devrait être là depuis au moins une heure et trente-huit minutes… Ou plutôt, il devrait être en train de repartir à sa chambre. Le Geek se retourna dans son lit, décidé à s'endormir sans avoir la visite nocturne terrifiante du criminel. Mais la dureté de son membre le ramena à une réalité toute autre. Il siffla lorsque son érection effleura douloureusement le matelas lui rappelant son besoin radical de se soulager.

Il croqua doucement dans sa main, espérant calmer ses désirs mais lorsqu'il sentit le toucher de ses dents, il se souvint des différentes morsures que le criminel avait effectué dans son cou. Il le haïssait tant… Lui et ses canines acérées. Il planta ses dents plus loin dans sa chair, peut-être oublierait-il ses sensations interdites que lui offrait la main du diable. La douleur devint trop grande pour sa pauvre paume meurtrie. Il la libéra non sans émettre un couinement significatif lui rappelant que cette lancinante souffrance ne lui plaisait pas.

Les larmes aveuglaient partiellement son regard, brûlant sous l'effet indéfectible de la honte. Son érection s'était faite plus douloureuse encore, attendant avec impatience d'être satisfaite. Le jeune gamer se redressa en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains. Il ne voulait pas ressentir cette chaleur qui tordait le tréfonds de ses entrailles, ni ce désir insatiable qui l'oppressait en ce mercredi soir. Il trembla entre la rage et la honte mais ce besoin qui l'assiégeait ne saurait être comblé que par cet homme. Peut-être était-ce idiot mais l'homme au costume sombre savait donner un goût délectable à chaque toucher. Il n'avait jamais franchi les limites des préliminaires et il ne les franchirait probablement pas. Alors que risquait le Geek en lui réclamant sa douce torture de minuit ? Peut-être craignait-il de perdre ce qui lui restait de fierté car avouer à ce criminel qu'il désirait son toucher était une blessure profonde qu'il imposait à son amour propre. Mais la plaie se ferait encore plus grande si l'homme le rejetait. C'était là le vrai problème. Qu'allait-il faire si le Patron ne voulait simplement pas jouer avec lui cette nuit ?

Il agrippa sa crinière châtain et soupira sous la douleur mentale que lui offrait ce problème. Ce problème… Le Patron était le problème. Il ne voyait cependant qu'une seule manière de le résoudre. Fébrile, il posa ses pieds tremblants au sol alors que sa main droite ne lâchait pas l'oreille du Pikachu. Puis, tanguant un peu, à cause d'un désir trop présent, il avança dans le couloir de la maison après avoir quitté sa chambre. Il fît quelques pas et serra sa peluche contre son torse tremblant, puis, entre deux respirations agitées, il frappa à la porte.

Le silence régnait dans le couloir pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un grognement rauque ne se fasse entendre. Le Geek avait entendu un accord pour pouvoir pénétrer dans l'antre sombre du criminel. Il entra, la poignée tournant dans un grincement désagréable. La chambre était plongée dans une obscurité fascinante, éclairée par la simple lumière d'un ordinateur portable qui trônait sur les genoux du Patron.

« Patron, gémit le jeune garçon alors que son désir s'amplifiait en la présence du criminel. »

Il s'attendait à un sourire mesquin ou alors une raillerie du propriétaire de la chambre. Pourtant, l'homme ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? Demanda la voix rauque et agacée du Patron. »

Le Geek se sentit plus mal encore, faisant quelques pas timides vers le lit où l'homme était. Sa main se serra plus sur l'oreille de la peluche. Le criminel s'affairait sur l'ordinateur, faisant à peine attention à sa présence.

« On… On est mercredi… Bégaya simplement le plus jeune des Sommet.  
\- Oui, ça arrive souvent avant le jeudi, ironisa le Patron en faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris. »

Le jeune homme avança encore et arriva au côté de la sombre personnalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit-il en regardant l'écran qui affichait un site de vente de cosplay.  
\- T'occupes, gamin ! Grogna le criminel en fermant brusquement l'ordinateur. »

Le Geek eût un mouvement de recul, surpris de la réaction de son ainé alors que celui-ci alluma sa lampe de chevet dans un mouvement paresseux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandait-il sans aucune forme de délicatesse.  
\- Je… Nous sommes mercredi, Patron, répéta le Geek dans un bégaiement.  
\- Et donc ? S'amusa le criminel en haussant un sourcil. »

Le Geek rapporta la peluche contre sa poitrine. Son innocence perçait à travers chacun de ses gestes et pourtant le Patron pouvait contempler un désir brûlant dans les yeux larmoyants du plus jeune. Le cadet se pinça la lèvre pour étouffer sa honte, se balançant d'une jambe à l'autre comme si son corps trop excité ne pouvait tenir en place.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, gamin, ordonna presque l'homme en costume noir en posant l'ordinateur sur sa table de chevet. »

Le Geek bégaya plusieurs minutes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je… Patron… Gémit-il avec la crainte que sa requête lui soit refusée. Patron, je… Je veux que tu m'aides à m'endormir. »

Le criminel dû retenir un éclat de rire en contemplant sa proie avec un amusement dissimulé derrière ses lunettes sombres. Il les retira lentement car l'obscurité n'offrait pas une très bonne vision.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour chanter des berceuses, gamin, taquina-t-il d'autant plus. Demande au bouffeur de bambous. »

Le Geek leva des yeux timides vers l'homme et fût surpris de croiser ceux du criminel pour la toute première fois. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne vint. Trop subjugué par le regard glacial du Patron, il avait perdu de vue sa demande, ou peut-être que sa requête prenait encore plus d'ampleur.

_**I'll have you down on your knees**__  
__Je devrais t'avoir à genoux__  
__**I'll have you begging for more**__  
__Je te ferai supplier pour davantage__  
__**You probably thought I wouldn't get this far**__  
__Tu pensais probablement que je n'irai pas si loin_

« Approche, gamin, entendit-il alors qu'il se sentait scruté jusqu'à l'os. »  
Il fit un pas hésitant en serrant plus fort Pikachu contre son ventre. Était-ce la crainte ? Probablement… Bien qu'il était venu de lui-même, le jeune gamer n'était jamais sûr des intentions de son ainé, ni même de ce qu'il risquait réellement entre les griffes d'un tel prédateur. Le criminel eût un bref sourire en voyant le jeune garçon trembler de peur, retenant un éclat de rire, il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit aux draps sombres.

« A part si ce que tu réclames c'est que je te baise jusqu'à l'épuisement, reprit-il d'une voix rauque laissant facilement percevoir son désir. »

Le jeune Geek resta un instant interdit devant les mots trop crus de l'homme en noir. Il serra Pikachu un peu plus fort, ne parvenant pas à stopper les frémissements qui s'emparaient de tout son corps alors que son organe viril se tendait d'avantage. Non, ce n'était pas une simple peur. Il gémit une nouvelle fois le nom du criminel alors qu'il arrivait près du lit. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il entrait dans l'antre du lion, il percevait à peine les menottes intégrer à la tête de lit comme si cela était une évidence. Le Patron n'esquissa pas un geste, observant le gamer tout en allumant une énième cigarette. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire en cet instant précis. Pourtant, il devait attendre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se faire languir ainsi, surtout quand les proies venaient se jeter d'elles-mêmes dans sa gueule mais il avait envie de pousser le gamin dans ses derniers retranchements, l'entendre supplier sous le désir, le voir se tortiller de gêne et culpabiliser de ses propres dires. L'humiliation ou la sensation indéfectible de lui être indispensable.

Perdu dans le cours de ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune garçon était arrivé aussi près. L'adolescent était là, devant lui, sagement assis à genoux entre ses jambes. Le criminel crût un instant à une mauvaise blague et déglutit en se retenant difficilement de prendre son petit visiteur nocturne à même le sol. Il tira plus fort sur sa cigarette et souffla la fumée au visage du gamin, souriant face à ses yeux humides et sa toux prouvant qu'il n'y avait jamais goûté. Dans un soupir l'homme retourna la source de nicotine en la tendant au jeune Geek.

Le gamer étouffa ses toussotements au creux de sa main avant d'écarter Pikachu d'un geste timide. C'est donc cela que voulait le criminel ? Le jeune garçon ne l'avouerait probablement jamais mais il désirait y goûter depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Détestant l'odeur âcre et brûlante qui lui rappelait la sombre personnalité devant lui. Oui, il détestait cela. Il se redressa doucement sur ses genoux et approcha de la main du criminel, prenant délicatement le mégot entre ses dents. Les deux êtres frissonnèrent sous le contact des lèvres du Geek sur les doigts de l'homme. N'ayant aucune idée de comment procédé, il inspira lentement, sentant la fumée emplir sa bouche avant de descendre dans sa gorge, brûlante. Ses dents relâchèrent leur prise sur la cigarette du criminel, sa langue se faufila doucement hors de ses lèvres, venant goûter à la peau imprégner de nicotine. Puis, il recula et le feu dans sa gorge le fit tousser de nouveau.

_**There's a look in your eyes,**__  
__Ce regard dans tes yeux__  
__**I know just what that means**__  
__Je sais ce que ça signifie__  
__**I can be, I can be your everything**__  
__Je peux être, je peux être ton tout__  
_

Il s'était senti scruter, dès l'instant même où le mégot avait atteint ses lèvres et lorsqu'il releva la tête, le désir qui brûlait dans le regard du Patron lui glaça le sang. Il essuya ses larmes de sa main, ses yeux étant devenus humides sous la douleur. Puis, il releva la tête, le criminel ne l'observait plus, tirant une nouvelle fois sur l'objet enflammé. Le Geek eût un grommellement de mécontentement. Pourquoi ne lui donnait-il aucune attention ce soir ? Impatiemment, il se redressa et agrippa faiblement le poignet de l'homme, le portant de nouveau à ses lèvres. Le Patron le regarda avec intrigue.

« Tu deviens déjà accro, gamin ? S'enquit-il dans une moquerie alors que le Geek lui souffla la fumée au visage comme une vengeance personnelle. »

L'homme en noir resta stupéfait par le comportement rebelle de son petit préféré. Il éclata de rire franchement alors qu'il attira l'adolescent plus près encore, il lui imposa une longue morsure dans le cou tout en l'installant à califourchon sur ses genoux. Le Geek ne pût retenir une plainte de satisfaction mêlée de douleur en se blottissant contre l'homme. Le toucher l'avait électrisé, il agrippa les épaules du Patron, se délectant de sentir ses canines perçant sa peau.  
Le criminel ne pût retenir sa main de glisser contre son ventre, allant agripper l'érection plus que douloureuse du jeune Geek à travers son short sombre à l'image de Batman. Il sentit l'adolescent fondre sous ce contact, se laissant retomber sur ses genoux, il tremblait d'autant plus, ne pouvant retenir des couinements erratiques de traverser ses lèvres. Pourtant l'homme sombre ne faisait aucun mouvement, se contentant de tenir le membre du jeune vierge dans sa main brûlante.

« S'il te plait, ne cessait de répéter le Geek en lui lançant un regard timide alors que ses joues étaient écarlates. »

Le criminel n'esquissa pas un geste bien que lui-même se sentait de plus en plus étroit dans la chaleur de son jeans. Le jeune gamer commença légèrement à onduler des hanches, entamant une frustrante mais délicieuse friction. Le Patron posa son autre main sur l'épaule droite du Geek et le força à se rasseoir, lui empêchant tout mouvement lorsque sa main glissa sur sa hanche.

Le jeune garçon, désespéré d'avoir ce qu'il était venu chercher vint poser son front contre l'épaule rassurante et musclée de l'homme.

« Je t'en prie… Gémit-il dans un murmure alors que les larmes de frustration et de honte lui montaient aux yeux.  
\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, gamin, susurra la sombre personnalité en venant mordiller l'oreille de sa victime. Et tu l'auras peut-être… »

Le Geek agrippa la chemise du criminel dans un élan de rébellion mais sa prise se desserra rapidement, n'étant plus qu'une caresse. Il frotta sa joue contre celle du Patron, comme pour se rassurer, appréciant le contact de leurs barbes naissantes.

« Je veux… Je veux que tu… »

_**I am the doll you created**__  
__Je suis la poupée que tu as créé__  
__**I am your sin**__  
__Je suis ton péché_

Il se mordit la langue, n'arrivant pas à formuler son désir sur des mots quelconques, ne parvenant pas à avouer à haute voix qu'il avait besoin de ce toucher si particulier.

« Très bien, gamin, acquiesça simplement le criminel d'une voix suave. Mais cette fois, ce ne sera pas qu'une petite branlette. »

L'adolescent se mit à trembler plus fort encore. Non, il ne voulait pas plus. Il voulait seulement être soulagé. D'un geste hésitant, il se redressa mais l'homme ne lui laissa plus l'occasion de s'échapper, se retournant vivement sur son frêle corps tout en le plaquant sur son lit au drap soyeux. Le jeune gamer leva la tête vers les menottes les regardant avec crainte et excitation.

« Patron, j… J'ai peur… Gémit-il en agrippant la chemise de l'adulte.  
\- La peur est un très bon sentiment, gamin, murmura l'homme sans ironie. Tu ne te sens pas plus vivant ? »

Il trembla de plus belle entre les griffes du criminel alors que ses doigts frêles venaient déboutonner la chemise hors de prix de son hôte. Il se sentit défaillir lorsque la main du Patron glissa habilement dans son short, venant agripper son membre douloureux à même la peau. L'homme commença un lent geste de va et viens, caressant l'objet de ses désirs sur toute sa longueur en savourant les soupirs erratiques du jeune vierge.

_**I can be your whore!**__  
__Je peux être ta putain!__  
__**I am the doll you created**__  
__Je suis la poupée que tu as créé__  
__**I am your sin**__  
__Je suis ton péché__  
__**I am your whore**__  
__Je suis ta putain_

Le Geek écarta d'avantage les jambes, sans même s'en rendre compte, gémissant pour en réclamer plus alors que le criminel lui retirait tout vêtement. L'homme vint doucement mordre le cou pâle de sa victime frémissante alors que sa main reprenait un mouvement délicieux de va et viens sur le membre juvénile. Le jeune gamer tremblait d'extase, là, entre les mains du criminel, il savait qu'il serait comblé et assouvi comme toute faim devrait l'être.  
Ses gémissements s'égaraient dans le plaisir et l'insatiable sentiment de désir. Plus la friction s'accentuait, plus il en demandait car ce que le Geek désirait ardemment avait surpassé le domaine d'une simple masturbation partagée. Ses ongles agrippèrent les épaules nues de l'homme en noir alors qu'il ondulait frénétiquement pour ne pas perdre une seule caresse.  
Dans un couinement erratique, il vint et sa semence entacha la main experte du criminel. Le Patron eût un sourire énigmatique alors que sa langue vicieuse, ornée d'un discret bijou, se délectait du liquide pâle qui maculait ses doigts. Pourtant, il dévisageait le Geek d'un air curieux, peu satisfait que le jeu cesse si rapidement.

« Patron, murmura la voix tremblotante du jeune gamer. »

L'interpelé observa sa victime se tortiller de gêne, un rouge écarlate colorait ses joues juvéniles. Il remarqua également ses tremblements intempestifs et sentit des doigts agripper ses omoplates désespérément. Mais le débauché n'avait en rien constaté la dureté toujours présente du plus petit Sommet.

« Patron, réclama le Geek en n'entendant aucune réponse.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Gamin ? S'enquit le Patron avec impatience. Tu veux déjà retourner dans ta chambre ? »

Le Gamin secoua lentement la tête alors que des larmes de hontes ne cessaient de perler au bord de ses yeux. Ses mains tremblantes montèrent sur les barreaux de la tête de lit avant qu'il ne les glisse dans une paire de menottes en métal. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à croiser le regard de glace de l'homme. Il fixa longuement le pantalon toujours présent de son partenaire avant de murmurer :  
« Laisse-moi rester un peu plus, cette nuit. »

Le Patron, peu sûr de comprendre afficha cependant un large sourire en voyant les mains du jeune gamer. D'un geste lent, ses doigts caressèrent les bras du Geek avant d'arriver aux menottes qu'il ferma délicatement.

« Maintenant, Gamin, tu peux plus faire marche arrière. »

_**You thought I'd end up in the back of a car**__  
__Tu pensais que je finirai à l'arrière d'une voiture__  
__**You probably thought that I'd never escape**__  
__Tu pensais probablement que je ne m'en sortirai jamais__  
__**I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place**__  
__Que je serai un rat dans une cage, un esclave en ce lieu__  
_

Le Geek sentit un tremblement de peur parcourir l'ensemble de son corps. Son regard croisa celui du Patron, peut-être souhaitait-il s'assurer que l'homme en noir ne lui ferait pas de mal, du moins qu'il n'essaierait pas de le battre à présent qu'il était attaché. Pourtant, ne s'était-il pas jeté de lui-même dans la gueule friande du criminel solitaire ? Il humecta sa lèvre inférieure dans un mouvement nerveux, déglutissant difficilement au même instant. La personnalité la plus sombre de Mathieu laissa un sourire sournois s'imprimer sur ses lèvres fines, tout en passant sa langue sur ses canines acérées. Le jeune gamer sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine avant que les doigts du Patron viennent enfin torturer son corps d'adolescent encore vierge. Des caresses, des pincements, des effleurements ou même des griffures. Le Geek sentait sa peau fondre sous les sensations diverses que lui offrait les mains de l'expert débauché. Il avait cette impression étrange que son corps tout entier devenait incandescent. Il ferma les yeux alors que ses doigts agrippaient les barreaux de métal. Il avait envie d'hurler, de peur que l'homme ne puisse l'entendre, mais sa bouche ne laissait échapper que des gémissements de plaisir coupables. Un cri lui échappa dans un sursaut lorsque le Patron vint mordre son cou par caprice. Le jeune gamer ouvrit soudainement les yeux et put percevoir l'air amusé du criminel.

« Regarde-moi, ordonna l'homme en noir alors qu'une de ses mains se saisit du lubrifiant trônant fièrement sur la table de chevet. Je veux te voir quand tu finiras par sombrer.  
\- Sombrer ? S'enquit le gamer alors que son regard trahissait son inquiétude.  
\- Ouais, le moment où tu te mettras à chialer parce que tu auras compris que ce que tu ressentiras maintenant ne sera jamais suffisant. Celui où tu réaliseras que tu finiras par revenir parce que le plaisir va te rendre fou. Tu en voudras toujours plus, à la recherche de cette extase que tu auras ressentie la première fois. C'est pour ça que t'as rampé jusqu'à ma chambre comme une petite chienne, hein ? Sourit sournoisement l'homme. Le désir est insatiable et toi, tu t'es précipité ici, incertain et innocent. Mais gamin, tu le sais pourtant… On ne plonge pas dans la suie sans en sortir souillé. »

Le Geek sentit une nausée remonter dans sa gorge et des larmes s'écrasèrent sur ses joues. Son regard semblait trembler au même rythme que son corps, cherchant une lueur de mensonge dans les yeux glacés du criminel. Mais il ne percevait que mesquinerie et fierté. Il secoua vivement la tête, ses mains s'agitant au rythme de ses jambes, à la recherche d'une délivrance. Le Patron sentit son sourire s'élargir alors qu'il déversa le gel glissant sur ses doigts.

_**You don't know about this life I've led,**__  
__Tu ne sais rien de cette vie que j'ai mené__  
__**All these roads I've walked**__  
__Toutes ces routes où j'ai marché__  
__**All these tears I've bled**__  
__Toutes ces larmes que j'ai saigné_

« Non, cria l'adolescent en ne cessant de gigoter sous l'homme en noir. Je ne veux pas ! Laisse-moi m'en aller ! Patron ! »  
La main du criminel se glissa entre les cuisses que le gamin avait tôt fait de resserrer. Il les écarta sans peine alors que son autre main servit de bâillon à cette bouche bien trop bruyante à son goût.

« Chut, chut, chut… Murmura-t-il en venant imposer une morsure à l'oreille droite du plus jeune. Si tu cries comme ça, je vais devoir t'arracher les cordes vocales, ma salope. »  
Le Geek se cambra en criant sa douleur dans la paume encore imprégner de l'odeur du tabac, l'homme en noir profita de cet instant pour glisser deux de ses doigts dans la bouche humide du jeune vierge, jouant avec le muscle lingual de sa victime. Mais le gamer s'arqua d'avantage en sentant l'autre main taquiner son intimité, tremblant comme une feuille lorsque le majeur et l'index agiles de son tortionnaire glissèrent en lui. La sensation fût d'autant plus inconfortable alors qu'il ne cessait d'essayer de s'échapper. Plusieurs fois, il entendit ses mots s'étouffer contre la peau de l'homme : « Je déteste ça ! Relâche-moi ! ». Mais les doigts de l'homme s'activèrent d'avantage, le faisant couiner de plaisir alors que son érection reprenait de la vigueur. Dieu qu'il pouvait se détester…

Il fût secouer de sanglots lorsque le désir commença à le faire onduler des hanches avec frénésie, son corps réclamant bien plus que quelques doigts aussi agiles soient-ils. Le Patron sentit un rire rauque naître dans sa gorge. Jamais il n'avait vu un corps et un esprit en un tel état de contradiction. Malgré toutes ses expériences, il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour vu quelqu'un se débattre avec sauvagerie alors que son érection était dure comme la roche. Ou dans le cas contraire, ses victimes non-consentantes ne ressentaient pas cette excitation faisant perdre tout sens commun… Mais le garçon sous lui, gémissait d'un plaisir coupable, pleurnichant doucement sur son corps souillé et sa future dépendance. La langue du jeune Geek valsait entre ses doigts et le Patron se promit intérieurement que ce muscle s'agiterait un jour sur son organe viril.

L'adolescent couina de frustration lorsque le criminel cessa tout mouvement, se redressant lentement au pied du lit pour déboutonner sa chemise. Il la fit doucement glisser sur ses épaules alors qu'il fixait l'enfant capricieux qui gigotait sur son lit. Le Geek, insatisfait et totalement perdu dans le plaisir, se frottait doucement contre le drap de soie noir, recherchant un contact pour soulager ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa frustration. Il avait cessé de se débattre, pleurnichant simplement sans cesse, les yeux clos pour oublier que son corps lui appartenait et que lui seul pouvait contrôler ses désirs. Une main lui enserra la cheville et le tira plus bas sur le lit, il émit un gémissement de douleur lorsque les menottes blessèrent la peau blanche de ses poignets.

« Hé ! Petite chienne, entendit-il au pied du lit. T'as pas fini de te frotter à mon matelas ? »  
Le Geek fût forcé d'ouvrir les yeux en sentant un métal froid entourer ses chevilles, ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux du Patron et il secoua lentement la tête en le suppliant du regard, espérant au fond de lui que le froid qu'il avait senti n'était qu'une illusion. Un sourire mesquin lui répondit.  
Le jeune homme se sentait presque écartelé bien qu'il puisse encore légèrement plier les genoux, les chaînes qui le maintenaient à la tête de lit avaient donc des jumelles… Il couina de douleur en regardant le torse finement musclé de son acolyte. Le Patron avait quelques cicatrices sur le torse, preuves de ses ébats un peu trop agités ou simplement de sa vie de criminel le plus dangereux de France.

« Laisse-moi partir, tenta le jeune Geek d'une voix chevrotante. Je ne dirais rien à Mathieu… Je viendrais plus t'embêter… S'il te plait. »  
Pourtant, même s'il le suppliait à nouveau de le laisser en paix, le gamer ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches de se mouvoir dans un ultime espoir que l'homme revienne le soulager.  
Le Patron le contempla avec amusement, admirant cette contradiction subtile entre la morale et le désir. La morale, quelle connerie. Retirant son pantalon et son boxer d'un geste lent du poignet, le criminel s'installa au-dessus de sa victime favorite alors qu'un sourire ornait son visage. Le gamin se mit instantanément à trembler en sentant le corps chaud du Patron contre le sien, parcourût de soubresaut, il émit un couinement de honte alors que ses larmes striaient ses joues.

« Quel petit con, je vous jure, murmura chaudement le criminel avant que sa langue ne vienne forcer la bouche du plus jeune. »  
Le Geek écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise mais accorda l'accès à son muscle buccal, tremblant sous l'effet que lui procurait ce baiser inattendu. Il ne pût d'ailleurs s'empêcher de remarquer la présence d'un objet encore inconnu dans la bouche de son tortionnaire. Il couina et recula doucement, mettant fin à leur embrassade, puis il grimaça, regardant le Patron avec interrogation. L'homme en noir soupira avant de s'accorder un sourire, coinçant l'objet métallique entre ses dents pour en montrer le bout au jeune gamer.

« C'est un pierci… ? S'enquit le Geek. »  
Le criminel le coupa en repartant à l'assaut de ses lèvres, ne voyant pas l'utilité de discuter d'un outil quand on pouvait en faire la démonstration. Il traça le contour de la bouche rosée à l'aide de la boule en métal, faisant gémir l'adolescent de contentement. Sans prévenir, il profita de cet instant d'aise pour pénétrer le jeune vierge d'un coup de rein précis. Le garçon émit un cri de douleur alors que, par réflexe, ses cuisses tentaient de se resserrer. Des gémissements incontrôlables lui échappèrent, alors que sa cage thoracique s'agitait, paniquant sous la souffrance bien trop intense. Ses mains s'agitèrent de nouveau, faisant tinter le métal contre la tête de lit dans un son délicieux. Son érection qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avait apprécié les mauvais traitements du criminel, perdit de sa dureté. Ne parvenant pas à étouffer ses gémissements de douleurs, le Geek se sentit trembler en pensant que ses cris à peine masqués allaient mettre le Patron en colère.

_**I am the doll you created**__  
__Je suis la poupée que tu as créé__  
__**I am your sin**__  
__Je suis ton péché__  
__**I am your whore**__  
__Je suis ta putain__  
_

« Pardon, pardon, pleurait-il entre deux couinements. »  
Le criminel le contempla, indéchiffrable, et le jeune gamer sentit la douleur s'accentuer alors que l'homme commençait un mouvement brusque de va et viens. Le Geek ne tenant plus laissa un cri de souffrance lui échapper. L'homme vint rapidement prendre possession de ses lèvres, arrêtant tout mouvement de va et vient alors que sa main brulante vint encercler le membre presque endormi du jeune homme. Le Geek peinait à garder les yeux ouverts tellement ils étaient embrumés de larmes, pourtant il aurait voulu voir l'homme dans ce rare instant de tendresse. N'avait-il pas arrêté alors qu'il l'entendait hurler sous la douleur ?  
Ce que le jeune Geek ne savait pas était qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne voit pas son tortionnaire… L'homme en noir se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire et un sourire imperturbable n'avait pas réussi à quitter ses lèvres depuis que le petit gamer s'était mis à couiner de piètres excuses.  
« Merci, Patron, murmura le jeune homme contre les lèvres du criminel en sentant son corps brûler d'excitation à nouveau. »  
Nous y voilà, pensa la sombre personnalité. Le jeune gamer s'était lui-même persuadé d'être le coupable de l'histoire, craignant de mettre en colère le Patron et le remerciant d'être finalement bienveillant en lui pardonnant son insolence, après tout, il lui apportait du plaisir, à présent, le délivrant vite de la douleur. Quel homme chaleureux que le Patron. Parfait, tout était beaucoup trop parfait. L'esprit torturé du gamin était un instrument fragile que le Patron adorait manipulé avec précaution. Cette nuit, il avait atteint le paroxysme du bonheur lorsqu'il avait vu le Geek sombrer…

La main de l'homme s'activa d'autant plus sur le membre érigé du Geek alors que celui-ci se cambrait, n'oubliant pas la présence imposante de l'homme en lui.  
« Patron, bégaya-t-il en essuyant ses yeux contre l'épaule de l'homme. »  
Là, il redressa doucement la tête et croisa le regard glacial du plus âgé, un amusement sans nom brillait dans ses prunelles bleues alors qu'il reprit de lents coups de reins, se régalant d'entendre le jeune gamer gémir de plaisir, lui soutirant à lui-même quelques grognements virils.

_**I am the doll you created**__  
__Je suis la poupée que tu as créé__  
__**I am your sin**__  
__Je suis ton péché__  
__**I am your whore**__  
__Je suis ta putain_

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Geek ondula doucement des hanches, voulant accélérer le rythme de leur deux corps pour atteindre l'extase, mais le Patron restait d'une lenteur frustrante et douloureuse. Le jeune garçon lui lança plusieurs regards entendus alors que de piètres couinements parlaient pour lui. C'est en croisant le regard du criminel une énième fois qu'il comprit. Il se mit à trembler en voyant un large sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres fines de l'homme. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un hoquet sous la peur au même instant qu'un autre gémissement. Puis, il secoua lentement la tête en se rappelant du discours du criminel, mot pour mot…

« Le moment où tu te mettras à chialer parce que tu auras compris que ce que tu ressentiras maintenant ne sera jamais suffisant. Celui où tu réaliseras que tu finiras par revenir parce que le plaisir va te rendre fou. »  
Non.  
« Tu en voudras toujours plus, à la recherche de cette extase que tu auras ressentie la première fois. »  
Non.  
« Mais gamin, tu le sais pourtant… On ne plonge pas dans la suie sans en sortir souillé. »

_**I'm the one that you need and fear**__  
__Je suis celui dont tu as besoin et peur__  
__**Now that you're hooked, it's all becoming clear**__  
__Maintenant que tu es accro, tout devient clair__  
_

Il se mit à trembler plus fort encore, contemplant l'homme qui retenait difficilement son éclat de rire, se contentant de ricaner doucement. Le Geek sentit des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues.

« Plus fort, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas. »

Le Patron le regarda une seconde, se taisant sous la surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pas de « lâche-moi » ou « laisse-moi partir sinon je le dis à Mathieu » ? Un simple… « Plus fort » ?

« T'es sourd ou quoi ?! Cria le petit Geek, sa voix étranglée par la colère alors qu'il ondulait plus franchement des hanches. J'ai dit « Plus fort » ! »  
Le criminel fronça les sourcils, finalement énervé par le ton de l'adolescent. Il agrippa vivement ses hanches alors que le Geek bascula la tête en arrière en tentant d'oublier les mots du plus âgé. Mais un long cri de frustration franchit ses lèvres lorsque l'homme se retira.  
« Patron ? S'enquit-il en abaissant la tête pour croiser le regard furieux du criminel. »  
A cet instant l'homme pénétra à nouveau en lui, venant frapper sa prostate avec force. Le Geek, par réflexe vint mordre le cou du criminel pour étouffer son cri.  
« Je laisse rarement les petites vierges en chaleur me donner des ordres, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque en se retenant de gémir sous les dents qui l'excitaient plus encore. Compris, gamin ? »  
Le jeune gamer ne répondit pas, se contentant de gémir sous les coups de butoirs qui, comme il l'avait demandé, avait doublé d'intensité. Il agrippa les barreaux de la tête de lit, satisfait d'avoir enfin retrouvé le titre de « Gamin » plutôt que celui de « Salope » ou autre « chienne ». Il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir charnel et la douleur mentale qui le traversaient. Il avait l'impression que l'homme était en train de le déchirer en deux parties distinctes la victime suppliant pour être libérée et le soumis criant pour plus d'atrocité. Ses cris, il ne les entendait même plus, étouffés dans le cou de la sombre personnalité. Pourtant, sa semi-conscience lui rappela qu'il continuait de gémir le nom du criminel sans cesse.  
« Geek, entendit-il d'une voix si rauque qu'il dût ouvrir les yeux si ce n'était pas le démon qui lui parlait. »

_**That all your judgments that you placed on me**__  
__Tous tes jugements que tu as posé sur moi__  
__**Was a reflection of discovery**__  
__Étaient un reflet de la découverte_

Cependant, la personne qui se tenait au-dessus de lui avait murmuré, pensant probablement qu'il ne serait pas entendu parmi les cris éraillés du jeune vierge. L'interpelé rougit brusquement, jamais il n'avait entendu son prénom dans la bouche du Patron… Il se demanda si cela n'était d'ailleurs pas plus jouissif que leur acte de débauche. Tremblant, il força sur les muscles de son cou pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du criminel. L'homme ne se fit pas prier, abaissant même sa tête pour que le jeune garçon puisse reposer la sienne, il l'embrassa sensuellement, contrastant étrangement avec les coups violents qu'assénaient ses reins et c'est en sentant le bout de métal contre sa langue que le gamin se libéra en se cambrant sous le corps humide du Patron. L'homme ne put se retenir plus longtemps et atteignit également l'orgasme.

_**I can be, I can be your everything**__  
__Je peux être, je peux être ton tout  
__**I can be your whore!**__  
__Je peux être ta putain!_

La salle se remplit du son de leurs respirations erratiques. Le criminel s'était laissé retomber aux côtés du Geek, reprenant son souffle avant de s'allumer une cigarette.  
Le jeune gamer restait dans une léthargie post-orgasmique, à la fois étourdi par la jouissance et épuisé par les émotions qui l'avaient traversée. La fumée de cigarette vint taquiner ses narines et il se surprit à humer l'air pour l'inspirer. Il entendit un soupir alors qu'une cigarette se planta entre ses lèvres. Sa main droite fût libérée, puis la gauche, tombant lourdement à ses côtés. Il tira une taffe sur la cigarette et toussa pendant une longue minute. La sombre personnalité eût un bref rire. Lorsqu'il essaya de lever sa main droite, une douleur lancinante rappela au Geek qu'il était resté attaché un peu trop longtemps. Mais il parvint tout de même à glisser la cigarette entre ses doigts tremblants, se redressant alors qu'un tournis le fit retomber, sa tête heurtant l'épaule du criminel sexuel. Il eut un soubresaut alors qu'un sanglot trahi sa gorge. Le dernier de cette nuit-là. Il tira une nouvelle taffe sur sa cigarette et releva la tête, embrassant le Patron en recrachant sa fumée dans la cavité buccale de l'obsédé sexuel. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, l'homme se lécha doucement les lèvres avant de laisser la brume s'échapper de sa gorge.

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme se laissa retomber contre le matelas alors que le criminel, enfilant un boxer, s'installa à ses côtés avant de récupérer son ordinateur. Le Geek sentait sa vue se flouter au fur et à mesure des secondes, épuisé. Pourtant, en regardant l'écran, il crût lire distinctement : « Commande n°051014 Pyjama, type Kigurumi, arrivera entre le… »  
« Si tu savais comme je te hais, parvint-il à murmurer avant de se tourner dos à l'homme. »

_**But let me tell you something baby**__  
__Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose bébé__  
__**You love me for everything you hate me for**__  
__Tu m'aimes pour tout ce que tu détestes en moi_

Là, il s'endormit, l'homme avait aspiré toute son énergie vitale, comme l'un de ses immondes vampires suceurs de sang.  
« Moi aussi, Gamin, moi aussi, répondit vaguement l'homme, trop occupé à réfléchir à son plan d'attaque. »

Après plusieurs minutes, il reposa son ordinateur et détacha les pieds du jeune garçon, le couvrant d'un drap sombre. Il en profita pour admirer les courbes de son corps, appréciant les marques violacées qu'il avait laissé sur ses chevilles, ses hanches et ses poignets. Pour parfaire le tableau, il se pencha sur le gamer et imposa un large suçon sur la frêle épaule de celui-ci, savourant ses petits couinements endormis. Le corps du Geek frissonnait déjà, alors l'homme le relâcha, s'allongeant de son côté avant d'éteindre la lumière. Le jour commençait à se pointer, il voulait tout de même savourer quelques heures de sommeil avant de partir à son bordel.  
Il finit par réfléchir au futur comportement du gamin à son égard. Mais après tout, il s'en foutait, non ? Le Gamin n'était rien de plus qu'une petite chienne en chaleur qu'il s'affairait à combler et ce n'était pas ses pleurs et ses supplications de pucelles qui changeraient quoique ce soit à cela. Heureusement que sa chambre était insonorisée, cela dit... Il eût un bref sourire avant de s'endormir, murmurant quelques mots :  
« A ton tour, binoclard… »

_**I am the doll you created**__  
__Je suis la poupée que tu as créée__  
__**I am your sin**__  
__Je suis ton péché__  
__**I am your whore**__  
__Je suis ta putain__  
__**But let me tell you something baby**__  
__Mais laisse-moi te dire quelque chose bébé__  
__**You love me, you want me, you need me!**__  
__Tu m'aimes, tu me veux, tu as besoin de moi!_

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui!  
J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plus! Je l'ai écris avec beaucoup de plaisir! :D (sans mauvais jeu de mots)  
J'espère que vous la lirez avec autant de bonheur xD

Reviews?

Le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau sur le Prof et le Panda, un homme venant perturbé leur nouvelle idylle. 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ou bonsoir! _  
_Voici la suite de Breathe Me. :) _  
_Je suis déjà en cours d'écriture du chapitre 5. _  
_Les personnages de Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le repréciser? _  
_La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus :O. "Nothing Can Hurt Me" par MandoPony, une chanson écrite pour Five Nights at Freddy's 4._

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

**Chapitre 4: _Rien ne peux plus me blesser maintenant._**

La lumière filtra à travers le fin écart entre les rideaux. L'endormi ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant la chaleur brûler ses paupières. Il se tourna, cachant son visage des rayons trop étincelants du soleil. Une douleur lancinante parcourut son bras, puis, l'ensemble de son corps et il émit un piètre geignement lorsque les souvenirs de la veille s'insinuèrent dans son esprit... Une violente migraine et une honte presque palpable. Il se mordit brusquement la lèvre et des sanglots trahirent sa gorge.

_**Is it finally over?  
Are you finally done?* **_  
_Est-ce enfin terminé?  
Tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais ?_

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'il parvint à calmer ses pleurs, le jeune gamer se redressa doucement pour regarder autour de lui. Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre du criminel. Sa peluche de Pikachu attendait, sagement assise sur ses vêtements parfaitement pliés, qu'il vienne la récupérer.

_**Are you happy now?  
Did you have your fun?  
**__Tu es heureux à présent ?  
Tu t'es bien amusé ?_

Il posa ses pieds à terre et remarqua les marques violacées autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets. Titubant légèrement, il se leva et marcha fébrilement jusqu'à la chaise où reposait ses affaires. Il enfila chacune d'elle avec lenteur puis il repartit vers sa chambre, discrètement, serrant Pikachu contre son torse. Il ne voulait pas déjeuner avant d'avoir mis une veste. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était hors de question que quiconque voit ces marques. Ces marques d'appartenance… Ces preuves de sentiment infantile… Les preuves de son amour.

_**I hope that it was worth it  
All the tears I cried  
**__J'espère que ça valait le coup  
Toutes ces larmes que j'ai versé_

« Dis Panda, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? S'enquit le Geek avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. »

L'Ursidé déposa sa tasse de thé avant de lui offrir un tendre sourire.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'on pose des questions normalement, répondit-il simplement. Mais si je peux t'aider, ce sera avec plaisir. »

Le Geek força un bref sourire qui inquiéta légèrement son ami. Il semblait à bout de force, épuisé… Abattu même.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Geek ? Demanda-t-il alors. »

Le gamer ne répondit pas directement, préférant jouer avec le lait qui restait au fond de sa tasse. Le chanteur attendit, pensant que le silence était nécessaire à son jeune acolyte. Il ressentait cependant une légère crainte face au sérieux inhabituel du garçon.

« Est-ce qu'il y a… ne serait-ce qu'une chose qui vaille vraiment la peine d'être vécu ? »

_**While you were laughing  
I was terrified.**__  
__Pendant que tu riais  
J'étais terrifié._

Ses mots avaient été presque murmurés comme si il avait simplement pensé à voix haute. Pourtant l'Ursidé n'eût aucun doute sur le fait que la question lui était bel et bien adressée. Il resta interdit quelques instants, surpris par les propos si pessimistes de la personnalité la plus innocente de la maison. Le Geek leva les yeux vers lui, attendant sa réponse avec un réel intérêt.

« Eh bien… Il y a beaucoup de choses qui valent la peine, petit, répondit le Panda en fronçant les sourcils.

Un exemple ? S'enquit l'interpelé sans prendre la peine d'attendre la fin de sa réponse. »

L'Ursidé gratta nerveusement l'oreille droite de son kigurumi, un TOC qu'il avait acquis au fur et à mesure du temps. Le toucher pelucheux le rassurait. Il réfléchit et se surprit à sourire en se rappelant du romantisme dont faisait souvent preuve le jeune Geek.

« L'amour, répondit-il avec enthousiasme. L'amour, ça vaut la peine.

Je t'ai demandé ce qui valait la peine, marmonna le Geek, pas ce qui était pire que tout… »

_**And if I never see you again  
Please remember me the way I was  
Before I was broken.**__  
__Et si je ne te revois plus jamais  
S'il te plait souviens toi comment j'étais  
Avant que je ne sois détruit._

Le chanteur fût presque choqué, le gamer était quelqu'un de tendre et romantique. Il ne l'avouait jamais mais il était un fervent admirateur des histoires d'amour éternel, larmoyantes et touchantes.

« Mais Geek, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'enquit-il avec inquiétude. »

Le jeune gamer baissa la tête, se fermant à la discussion. Il était évident que le Panda serait surpris mais le Geek attendait une réponse à sa question. L'amour ne le satisfaisait pas. Parce que l'amour était beaucoup trop douloureux.

_**And if I never wake  
I Pray the Lord my soul to take**__  
Et si je ne me réveille jamais  
Je Prie le Seigneur de prendre mon âme._

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée, et le Patron entra subitement dans la cuisine, un colis dans les bras.

« Hé ! La peluche, tu me fais un café ? Je reviens ! S'enquit-il avant de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. »

Le Geek s'était mis à trembler instantanément.

_**And your words won't hurt me anymore. **__  
__Et tes mots ne me blesseront plus._

« T'abuses Patron ! Je ne suis pas ta nounou ! Répliqua le Panda en servant une tasse. Geek ? Ça ne va pas ? »

L'Ursidé fût d'autant plus inquiet en voyant le gamer perdu, les yeux dans le vide.

Un colis ? Soudainement, un souvenir qui lui semblait peu important revint hanter l'esprit du Geek. Un colis. Le site de cosplay. Un kigurumi panda. Pourquoi ? Affolé, il sentit sa respiration accélérer en ayant peur de comprendre les intentions malsaines du criminel.

« Geek ? »

La voix du Panda résonnait brièvement à côté de son oreille. Mais seule la voix du Patron le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Bah alors Gamin ? T'as pas assez dormi ? T'es encore dans la lune ? »

Peut-être n'était-ce pas le bon jour ou peut-être était-ce les deux taquineries de trop ? Le Geek releva la tête, son regard flouté par quelques larmes. Pourtant il n'y avait que rage sur son visage légèrement pâle.

« Va te faire foutre, foutu psychopathe. »

_**No, your words can't hurt me anymore.  
**__**No more.**__  
Non, tes mots ne peuvent plus me blesser.  
Plus jamais._

Sa voix avait été d'une froideur incontestée, tremblante sous la colère. Après cela, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, percutant l'homme en noir avec une certaine violence avant de partir s'enfermer dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Le Patron resta immobile quelques instants, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cela et il devait avouer qu'il était surpris. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que l'incompréhension s'insinuait dans son esprit. Il savait que le Geek lui ferait un peu la tête pour ce qui s'était passé la veille mais il s'était plutôt imaginé quelques rougeurs et des baffouillements de mécontentement. Alors pourquoi ce regard plein de rage et ces mots haineux l'avaient tant troublé ? Vexé même. Tentant de reprendre contenance devant le silence plus que gênant régnant dans la cuisine, il agrippa la hanse de sa tasse en donnant une tape légère sur les fesses de l'ursidé.

« Merci, boule de poils ! »

L'interpelé avait fait un bond sous la surprise et s'était retourné avec la bonne intention de lui mettre une gifle, son poignet fût cependant agrippé par la main du criminel avant même d'avoir pu atteindre sa joue.

« Eh là ! Doucement, Bisounours, tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ta jolie manucure, renchérit le Patron avec un sourire narquois. »

L'Ursidé soupira avec agacement avant de retirer sa main de l'emprise de son colocataire.

« Tu n'apprends donc jamais à la fermer, Patron ? Grogna-t-il en attrapant la tasse du plus jeune pour la mettre dans l'évier.

\- Tu connais ma devise, peluche ! C'est en gardant la bouche ouverte qu'on attrape les meilleures bi…

\- Il serait appréciable que vous gardiez vos obscénités pour vous de bon matin, cher confrère, le coupa la voix nasillarde du Prof.

\- Quand on parle de bouches ouvertes, le binoclard montre le bout de sa queue, finit par dire le criminel, agacé d'avoir été coupé. »

L'ursidé se sentit rougir de honte et il lança un regard timide au scientifique.

« Bonjour, Professeur, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire. Avez-vous bien dormi ?  
\- Très bien, je vous remercie, Maître, répondit le détenteur de la science infuse »

D'un pas, il s'approcha de son amant et pris doucement possession de ses lèvres sous le regard plus qu'amusé du Patron.

« J'ose espérer que vous aussi, continua le Prof en mettant fin au baiser.  
\- Woh oh ! Continuez les filles, je ne fais que regarder ! S'exclama le criminel dans un rire moqueur.  
\- La Ferme, Patron, répondirent les deux autres à l'unisson.»

Agacé et finalement conscient qu'il n'était pas désiré dans cette pièce, le Patron se retira et alla s'installer dans sa chambre. À quoi bon écouter leurs insultes maintenant ? Il aura tout le temps d'en profiter une fois son méfait accompli. Caressant la douce fourrure du kigurumi qu'il porterait plus tard dans la soirée, le criminel imaginait déjà les deux tourterelles en train de couiner de tristesse et de déshonneur. Et cela, d'une certaine manière, le rendait euphorique. Cependant, son attention était portée sur une toute autre chose. C'était bien malgré lui, mais il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la répartie du gamer ce matin-là. Et il comptait bien y remédier. Se levant, il prit la décision de lui rendre une petite visite. Depuis quand il laissait ce Gamin lui parler ainsi?

_**I hope for Peace  
Maybe it's all for the best  
No more Nightmares  
In my final rest.  
**__J'espère avoir la Paix  
Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi  
Plus de Cauchemars  
Dans mon repos éternel._

Le Geek, quant à lui, était allongé sur son lit. Il se sentait vide, tellement vide. Il voulait pleurer mais seuls des soupirs erratiques parvenaient à trahir sa gorge, comme si il était à bout de souffle. À bout de nerfs, assiégé de tristesse, il ne parvenait plus à respirer correctement et agrippait ses draps avec désespoir.

Le Patron arriva près de la porte et lorsqu'il posa finalement sa main sur la poignée, il entendit quelques sons étouffés. Est-ce que le gamin était encore en train de pleurer ?

_**But one thing I'll never know  
Is why you treated me like you did**__  
Mais une chose que je ne saurai jamais  
C'est pourquoi tu m'as traité comme tu l'as fait._

Le jeune gamer se redressa sur son lit, reprenant doucement son souffle alors qu'il sentait une irrépressible envie d'hurler tordre son ventre. Il agrippa son oreiller et le jeta contre la porte, commençant avec rage à balancer tous ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

« Je te hais… Murmura-t-il tout d'abord. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais ! »

Mais tout en se répétant, le son de sa voix augmentait, jusqu'à devenir un cri hystérique.

_**I was your only lover*  
And I was just a kid…  
**__J'étais ton seul amant  
Et je n'étais qu'un enfant…_

Le criminel, le front appuyé contre la porte, souriait. Il croyait s'en amuser, en rire, apprécier cette démence naissante chez le gamer. Et pourtant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une larme coulait sur sa joue en pensant avec raison que le Geek le haïssait.

_**And if I never wake  
I'll pray the Lord my soul to take  
And nothing can hurt me anymore  
No, nothing can hurt me…  
**__Et si je ne me réveille jamais  
Je prierai le seigneur de prendre mon âme  
Et rien ne peux plus me blesser…  
Non, rien ne peux plus me blesser…_

_**Anymore…  
**__A présent…_

* * *

_Voilà! C'est la fin de ce chapitre 4!  
* « _Tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais ? _»_ _J'ai décidé de cette traduction pour les besoins scénaristiques.  
* J'ai choisi de changer les paroles originales de la chanson qui sont : « _I was your only brother_ » pour un besoin scénaristique vous l'aurez compris. Et le terme «_J'étais ton seul amant_ » veut ici dire « _Le seul qui l'aimait_ » et non pas « l_e seul avec lequel il a eu des relations sexuelles _» parce que vous l'aurez compris, le Geek n'est pas le seul homme avec qui le Patron couche. _

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécier! :) On se retrouve au chapitre 5. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en penser. _


End file.
